支线任务（起源）
} |name = Side quests }} 本页面中包含了《龙腾世纪：起源》中的全部支线任务： 奥斯塔伽 ：在荒原寻找奇异的花朵，救助生病的战獒。 ：一个被囚禁的逃兵，他有一把可以打开法师箱子的钥匙，帮助他，并说服他，得到这把钥匙。 可卡瑞荒原 ：你发现了传教士里格比的遗体，接下来要寻找他的汇合点。 ：寻找遍布在荒野的崔辛德路标，最终你将会发现秘密宝藏。 ：根据传教士里格比的遗嘱，你会在一个篝火处发现一个秘密的藏物想，你要替他转达给他在赤崖的亲人。 ：在一个死去的士兵身上发现一捧圣灰，将它撒在在一堆石头上面，伽扎雷斯会出来，你要打败他。 洛泽林 ：你在去洛泽林的路上遇见了一群强盗，你应该好好料理料理他们，当然，你可以拿钱消灾。 ：将牺牲骑士[[亨里克]]的遗物带给[[当诺|当诺爵士]]。 ：库纳利人斯坦被关在了村口的笼子里，去看看发生了什么情况。 ：长者米利亚姆需要一些小份疗伤药膏。 ：酒馆的巴林，需要一些毒药。 ：村子里的女孩阿丽森，他需要一些陷阱来保护她的田地。 ：在教堂告示板，有一些任务，接下他们，全部完成后，将有额外的奖励。 集会营地 ：需要给武器附魔吗？营地商人博达的儿子桑多，可是非常喜欢做这事儿。 法师圆环 ：寻找法师塔中的五张神秘纸条。 ：法师塔中的召唤阵，试着用用看呢。 ：找齐六个学徒的笔记，召唤远古的神秘生物。 博瑞克利安森林 ：精灵恋人卡梅恩梦想和他追求的女孩在一起，他需要你的帮助。 ：爱罗拉，野精灵中驯养豚鹿的大师，正在担心牧群中一只豚鹿可能感染了狼人的诅咒。 ：阿瑟斯的妻子丹妮拉失踪了，应该在森林深处可以得到一些相关信息。 ：某位德凡特法师在这片区域中藏匿了些东西，试着去找找看。 ：维拉苏恩大师需要一种稀有的材料-铁木，在森林中一棵倒下的大数上面可以发现。 ：在森林里，你发现了受伤的猎人精灵迪根，你可以选择帮助他，不管他....甚至帮他解脱.. ：在精灵废墟中有一扇关闭着的雕纹大门，你需要解开在这儿的谜题，在此背后，将是通向以为富有荣耀的死者墓室。 [[秘法战士#解锁秘法战士|秘法战士]]：你可以帮助被封印在了生命宝石中的灵魂获得自由，从而解锁新的专精。 奥兹玛 ：哈博尔的猪兔们走失了，他们分散在奥兹玛各地。 ：费欧妲的孩子瑞克在深坑通道里失踪了，她希望你能去找找她的孩子。 ：矮人女孩妲格娜的梦想是成为一个法师，然而总所周知，矮人是没法成为法师的，她最终会做出什么样的选择呢？ ：伯克尔想在奥兹玛开一个小教堂，看起来他在做一件不大可能的事。 ：洛基克有一些“货物”，需要你帮忙转手一下。 ：泽琳达的爱情没有得到家庭的认可，现在她和她的孩子被她的家人驱逐出了家门，她需要一些帮助，比如，你去说服她的家人。 ：一个矮人贵族中了一种奇异的毒，需要一副奇异的药才可以治愈。 ：奥兹玛元老院丢失了一本很重要的书，找回它，取得报酬。 ：奥尔塔家族的奥尔塔本应该拥有在议会的地位，但是她缺少一些能证明她家族身份的文件。 ：（男矮人贵族出生）玛迪生下了你的孩子，但是因为你被放逐了，孩子便没了贵族名分，现在，需要你去帮他恢复。 ：去理解矮人社会，然后你会获得认可。 ：贾玛的秘密存储箱，据说如果你是一个贪心之人，再寻找这个箱子的途中将会受到些磨难。 ：角斗场有一些非官方性质的角斗比赛，你的加入一定让观众大饱眼福。 深坑通道 ：一位顶上之人首领的剑分散并意思了，找到他们，将他们带到首领的遗体旁。 ：你发现了一袋又一袋的截肢，这些似乎是某个恶魔的肢体。 ：寻找亡者军团套装，各个部件被分散在了深坑通道各处。 ：横断钻探队有一个储物箱，在卡瑞狄恩叉口的某处。 ：你在虚空神砧你找到了一个魔像登记石碑，你临摹成了一个表，现在你需要将他带给奥兹玛的元老。 赤崖 ：凯特琳的弟弟贝文在村子里和她走失了，帮帮她吧，可以得到美女的香吻喔。 ：欧文的女儿瓦莱娜在赤崖的城堡里，而赤崖的城堡里似乎出现了可怕的事。 ：赤崖村需要做好准备，以应对夜晚到来的袭击。 ：保卫赤崖村！ 圣咏布告板 ：东岭连队似乎遇到了些情况，需要你去调查一下。 ：有一队商队失踪了。 ：帮助一群难民，他们正受到了暗裔的攻击。 ：你在赤崖堡放走了乔万后，你有遇见了他。 ：洛根的一个部队正在发动攻势。 ：教会需要一些尸胆样本，超额完成的话也可以得到额外奖励。 ：在法师塔的召唤阵中，你似乎召唤除了某个邪灵，现在，你能解决他。 邓利姆 无关领主大会相关剧情 ：司伦军士需要你帮他解决一些关于白鹰雇佣兵团的麻烦事儿。 ：司伦军士需要你帮他解决一些关于腥红船桨佣兵的麻烦事儿。 ：你得到了一个彩色的小盒子，据悉要把它交给血手珍妮的朋友。 ：邓利姆街巷的犯罪愈发严重。 ：你有一些龙鳞，邓利姆城中的维德大师可以帮你打造盔甲。 ：你有一些飞龙鳞，邓利姆城中的维德大师会对能打造这种材料的盔甲而欣喜若狂。 ：你找到了一份神秘的卷轴，在这里应该能找到人来破译。 ： 在邓利姆，兰德里爵士认出了你，并觉得你是个叛徒。用文明的方式解决争端。 ：弗里登爵士生前最后的请求，你要去击败血法师首领。 ：自在魔，伽克斯康，就在邓利姆某处。 ：暗鸦伊格纳西奥大师交代给你一些任务。 ：司利姆·库尔德里，在他那里有一些“单子”你可以接下来做。 和领主大会相关剧情有关 ：你被考丝琳爵士抓住了，现在你需要从德拉肯堡中逃走。 ：一位叫瑞克尔的士兵失踪了。 ：西格哈德男爵的儿子被捕入狱了，正在饱受折磨，帮助他，你能获得西格哈德男爵在领主大会上的支持。 ：一个名叫鄂米里克的圣殿武士失踪了，找到他，或许你能得到埃尔夫丝坦娜女爵在领主大会上的支持。 ：奥托爵士想让你和他一起调查一下闹鬼的孤儿院。 ：乞丐女孩的护符失踪了，帮她找找看。 ：教会希望你找找自由水手工会的六分仪。 物以类聚 ：你需要收集12封情书给“R”。 ：你要帮助一群无名却受欢迎的组织解决一些乱七八糟的事儿。 ：“K”想要一些十五个毒素样本....为他未来的一些事。 ：需要在博瑞克利安森林中发送一个信号。 [[难以追查]]：你需要收集十个石榴石。 ：“D”需要你帮忙去杀死一个假证人。 ：“K”需要你去传递一个秘密的信号。 ： 为邓利姆盗贼间的明争暗斗画上句号，确保“D”上位。 ：帮助“K"，击败"D"。 黑石民兵团 ：Several members of the Irregulars have gone rogue, and grabbed a little five-finger discount along the way. Track them down and explain how the Irregulars feel about this. ：After recent casualties, the Irregulars need to recruit fresh blood. Seek out several prospective recruits and inform them of their conscription. ：In order to ensure the continued smooth operation of the Irregulars, you have to deliver thanks to several hooded couriers around Denerim. ：Deliver death notification letters to the wives of four deceased soldiers. 公会的储备：The Irregulars have suffered as of late, and they require 20 Health Poultices. ：A power struggle has erupted inside the Irregulars between father (Raelnor) and son (Taoran). It is up to you to settle this in a way you see fit. 法盟 封口费, Solidify the relationship between the Templars and the Collective by delivering ten Lyrium Potions to Knight-Commander Harrith. 法不容情, Inform Knight-Commander Tavish about the illegal dealings. , Even the accusation of being a Blood Mage, regardless of the truth of the matter, can be dangerous Mark the front doors of all four family being accused of blood magic. , Track down and stop a small group of adventurers from giving false testimony of alleged blood magic. , Deliver a package of testimonies to Knight-Commander Harrith to silence the accusation of blood magic amongst the Mages' Collective. 背弃法盟, Deliver a package of testimonies to Knight-Commander Tavish who will bury the package so that no one can deliver it. , A member of the Collective, Renold, has not been seen for quite some time, and there is much consternation. Seek out Renold for the Collective. , The Collective requires 10 Deep Mushrooms. , Deliver notices of termination to three mage apprentices. , In order to conquer death, a member of the Collective requires you to bind four mystical places of power for arcane purposes. 巴纳斯特卷轴, Scour Ferelden for five ancient and powerful Scrolls of Banastor. The scrolls contain information pertaining to "dark and terrible" blood magic rituals. , Deal with a group of maleficarum whom are responsible for the death of a fellow mage. DLC任务 , Explore the peak to relive the darkest hour of the Grey Wardens that has been kept secret for generations. , Collect all four chapters of The History of Grey Wardens in Ferelden and recite the Warden's Oath in front of Asturian's Portrait. , Meet the merchant, Felix de Grosbois, and purchase a golem control rod. , Attempt to rescue Amalia for Matthias, in order to obtain the correct activation phrase for Shale. , Travel to, and explore, Cadash Thaig to help Shale regain her memories. , Revive Elric Maraigne to find the location of the key he has hidden to the king's arms chest. , Your memories of the battle at Ostagar will haunt you for years to come. The time has come for you to return to Ostagar and exact your revenge upon the darkspawn. 愚人节礼物, The Satinalia feastday has arrived, purchase gifts for you friends, lovers, or traveling companions. 愚人节道具, The Satinalia feastday has arrived, purchase pranks to use on your friends, lovers, or traveling companions. 同伴任务 阿利斯泰的家人：阿利斯泰提到了他的一个姐姐苟丹娜，据说现在居住在邓利姆某处，或许你可以和他一起去看看。 [[弗莱玛斯的魔书]]：莫瑞甘向你提到了关于弗莱玛斯不死的秘密以及一本关于这个秘密的魔书，你需要做出一些选择，是帮助莫瑞甘了结了弗莱玛斯夺得魔书？还是暗中和弗莱玛斯达成某些协议？ ：蕾莉安娜那不为人知，充满了血与泪的过去，马乔莱尼，曾经的阴影的再次出现。 ：帮助失去了布兰卡的奥根寻找又一个春天。 ：斯坦的剑丢失了，而这把剑的分量几乎和他的生命相当。 ：温妮和你料到了她曾经的徒弟——安奈林，以及她那放不下的遗憾。 费罗登各地 奈林，以及她那放不下的遗憾。 ：分散在费罗登各地的六个黑瓶，每一个都对应一个复仇亡灵。 相关页面 * 起源 * 主线任务（起源） * 同伴任务（起源） Category:支线任务 Category:龙之纪元：起源 支线任务 Category:龙之纪元：起源 任务 Category:任务 Category:内嵌内容缺失